


Snuffles

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: Dove works at The Three Broomsticks in  Hogsmeade. Little did she know, feeding the town’s stray dog would put her down a dangerous path.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dove is based off of Dove Cameron.   
> Please leave kudos and comments! I’m a Leo and it fuels me!

Chapter 1: introductions 

The young woman was standing behind the bar of The Three Broomsticks. She was new to the staffing. Madam Rosmerta, the landlady of The Three Broomsticks Pub, had hired her the week before. She was cleaning glasses with a towel and magically putting them back on the shelf, preparing for their 5 o’clock rush. She gave a airy yawn before putting her long, silvery-blonde hair in a high pony-tail. The witch known as Dove Alby gave a snap and a broom started to brush the floor. They had been extremely busy due to people being in town for the Triwizard Tournament. 

The Three Broomsticks was allegedly as old as Hogsmeade itself and Dove believed it. It was located in Hogsmeade, a picturesque little village of cottages and shops. It wasn’t a bad place to be but wasn’t where Dove had pictured herself. Dove pictured herself becoming an Auror right after she graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but instead found herself working at a pub and living in an upstairs room. 

Her goal always was to become an Auror. However, it was very difficult to even get an application submitted. First, the Ministry had set a series of character, aptitude, and written tests for POTENTIAL applicants. Applicants were only able to take the tests two times in their life. This alone made Dove wait to take the exams. Once the applicant had passed the three tests, they were then given a background check and required to undergo a practical exam with a fully-fledged Auror. It was possible for someone to be offered a job in the Auror office from connections but sadly being a Muggle born meant Dove didn’t have any friends with influence in the ministry. Being Muggle born seemed to impact a witches life in more ways than she had thought. 

So instead of taking the tests right away, Dove decided to take a year to study and prepare. This meant finding work in the wizarding world while she did so. She spent days studying and nights working at the Pub. Madam Rosmerta never needed help with the lunch crowd but after 5, the place was always packed.

Madam Rosmerta’s glitter open-toed high-heels clanked on the floor as she walked around helping the few customers that were already there. “About to be busy.” Madam Rosmerta sang across the pub.  
Right on cue, wizards, witches, and other magical creatures started to flood in. Gossiping about the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Many men watched Dove. Dove with her breathtaking beauty. She had almost an airless walk as she brought every customer their drinks. She had a faint smile and was polite but that was not why Madame Rosemerta hired her. Madame Rosemerta hired her because she could hold her own. The night went on and every seat of the pub was taken, drunk chatter filled the air.

“Dear I’ll take another Firewhiskey.” An older wizard burped, his hand landing firmly on Dove’s butt. 

“Alarte Ascendare.” Dove said, her wand pointed quickly at the man and he shot high into the air, plumenting right next to the door. The entire Pub went quiet and Madam Rosmerta had a large smirk on her face. Dove's beautiful smile turned into a scowl. “Let’s get something straight, anyone touch me again and you will get worse than that. Now get out you old man.” 

Madam Rosmerta let out a laugh and soon the entire pub followed. The old wizard left, rubbing his back side. Dove had quickly made a name for herself at The Three Broomsticks. Not only did people talk about her breathtaking looks but also her fierce personality and “weird” style. 

Nothing about Dove’s style was weird to her muggle parents and friends but to the wizarding world it was quite interesting. For example, today she wore high waisted black pants with a crop top and leather jacket. A simple outfit but to the wizarding world, it was new. She even noticed some customers started to come in with similar outfits after seeing hers. 

“Everyone out!” Dove yelled for a second time. “We are CLOSED.” Many men continue to stumble slowly to the door and Dove ushered them with her hands before slamming the door. “FINALLY!” She groaned and both women started to clean up. 

“Would you mind taking out the trash?” Rosmerta asked, pointing to three large bags. 

Dove walked out the backdoor towards the dumpster but noticed a looming shadow. “Lumos” Dove whispered and was happy to see a large black dog.  
“Gave me a scare big guy, thought you were a drunk.” Dove laughed and put the trash into the dumpster. She now noticed how skinny the black dog was. His fur was knotted and he was full of filth. His big eyes looked up at her pleadingly. “Wait here, I’ll get you some food.” Dove could have sworn the dog nodded as she went back in and put some meat slices onto a plate. She noticed that Rosmerta had gone up for the night and added a chicken breast for the poor dog. 

The dog’s stomach growled as it saw the large plate the woman had brought out. He hardly could control himself as he ate almost every single speck of food. See this dog was actually an animagus by the name of Sirius Black. He was hiding in Hogsmeade after hearing the trouble his godson had gotten in. Being stuck in dog form and a fugitive made it very hard to get food in the village. He had stuck to going into trash cans and begging. However, it was worth it to make sure Harry was safe. Harry and his friends would also visit his cave as much as possible and bring him food from the Hogwarts kitchen. But they couldn’t come too often, leaving Sirius very hungry. Not only that but he had to share his meals with a huge hippogriff named Buckbeak. 

Sirius wondered if the young woman was half Veela as her blonde hair blew in the wind watching him eat. But he could tell she didn’t have that light around her Veela’s did. She was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. Sirius took the chicken breast in his mouth and ran back to the cave to give Buckbeak his meal.


	2. Chapter 2: Spells

Chapter 2: Spells  
Dove woke up early with a groan. 4 hours of sleep was not enough but she had to prepare. She decided to go to a field near the Shrieking Shack to practice. Not many people came close to it because of the rumors. This made it a perfect opportunity for Dove to practice different spells. 

The blonde decided to start by working on attracting objects using simple nonverbal magic. The spoken spell “accio” was very easy but nonverbal magic was more difficult for even the simplistic of spells. She started with small rocks and slowly worked to large boulders. She had been able to do nonverbal magic sense her 5th year at school but it was a good warm up. 

Sirius didn’t mean to have been watching the girl but had heard large banging near his cave. He couldn’t help but watch as she practiced. He was impressed, not many grown witches could do nonverbal magic and not that well. He wondered why she spent her nights as a bar tender? 

The woman was average height and was wearing a red flannel with skinny jeans. He had noticed the night before she was also in muggle clothes. Her forehead was full of sweat and as she took off her jacket, Sirius admired her arm that was full of botanical flower tattoos. 

Sirius watched but Dove was concentrating so hard on a practically large boulder, she hadn’t noticed. He almost felt guilty watching her without her knowledge and let out a bark. Dove turned quickly and accidentally flung the huge rock at the black dog. 

“Ooh my ooh my!” The girl's face was pale as she ran over to the dog. So fearful that she had injured it. But the dog sat next to the rock wagging it’s tail. 

“How did you block that? Oh thank god. I don’t know what I’ve done if I hurt a puppy.” 

Dove got on her knees and patted his head, scratching at his ears. Before looking at her dirty hand. “You Mr. needs a bath.” She cooed looking around. “I wonder if I can get the pup to follow me back to the pub to wash it off. Way too cool to try and shoot some water at it.” She mumbled, having no clue the dog could hear her. 

Sirius was not a fan of having such a radiant woman give him a bath and decided it was his time to run off. Hopefully to find a newspaper or letter that had information about his godson. 

However, later that night he found himself behind The Three Broomsticks again, hoping for some food. He could hear the laughter of drunk witches and wizards inside but soon it died down. 

Dove sang loudly to the muggle music in her headset as she cleaned up for the night. She made sure to put all the meat scraps in a bin to the side, just incase the scrawny dog found her again. 

She twirled around as she used magic to collect all the gauntlets around the pub and threw them into the sink. 1994 was an amazing year for muggle music. Dove gave a hair flip as she danced along to “You’re Gonna Go Far Kid” by The Offspring. Being muggle born she never really left behind her love for their music. 

Sirius watched from the backyard. His dog ears could detect faint music from her head phones but what he mostly heard was the girl screaming along to the lyrics. She had a good voice and she was so cute dancing around like no one was watching.  
But as she danced, she finally saw the black dog waiting patiently. Her big blue eyes widened as she got the scraps she collected that day. “Now don’t eat too fast or you will puke.” 

Dove was so concerned about the stray dog. She even asked some customers about him. They told her the dog had been wandering around for a few weeks. It would be getting cold soon and the last thing she wanted was for the dog to freeze to death. Dove made it her plan to earn the dog's trust. Little did she know how silly that plan was because she was currently actually feeding a grown man. 

“Imma name you Snuffles.” The dog gave a bark and Dove scratched his head. 

Once again the dog collected some of the food and carried it off. “Bye Snuffles.” She waved before going upstairs and quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Purebloods

Chapter 3: Purebloods

“Rosemerta, may I keep a dog here?” Dove questioned, pouting her bottom lip out subconsciously. 

“That might work for the men but not for me.” Rosemerta laughed, pulling at Dove’s bottom lip. “But sure, as long as it doesn’t ruin anything and stays out of the main pub. Why?”

“I’m going to catch that stray!” The fair skinned girl had a look of determination. Her fist landed in her hand like she had decided to run for Minister. 

“Give it a bath before it gets near this place.” The older women chuckled as Dove started to ask if there was a bathing spell.

That night was a rowdy one. A group of high standing pure bloods had come in and each of them drank too many fire whiskies to count. “What’s your parentage pretty lady?” One asked Dove. He surveyed her like he was buying a new broom. 

“What’s it to you?” She snarled, placing another round of drinks down. 

“Gotta know if your marriage material or filth I can have a filthy good time with?” The group laughed loudly. Their ugly mouths were full of half chewed food. 

“You know sometimes, I wonder if it is worth it?” Dove smirked at the leader of the group. 

“Worth what, a good time?” He chuckled, leaning towards the tattooed witch. 

“Going to Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse.” Dove held a fake smile on her face before leaving the vile men behind. 

The man didn’t let up though. He followed her and stood in her way, which she sidestepped. “Come on sweet cheek, a woman like you needs someone to protect her. A poor, defenses women like yourself. You know, I work for the ministry?”

His voice made Dove feel like her skin was crawling. What a nasty man. 

What bothered her even more was how easy this nauseating man’s life was. Just because he was born with pure blood. The group of men continued to watch Dove, scanning her body as she walked by.

Finally, the night ended and Dove was given some peace. She quickly put her long hair into a sloppy bun and put in her headphones. Rosmerta and her started the nightly routine. Dealing with the group of despicable men had drained them. All Dove wanted was her soft bed. Rosmerta gave her a wave before going upstairs. Dove quickly collected the trash and the bowl of left overs for the dog. However, when she got out she wasn’t met with the sweet Snuffles but a dog with baring teeth. 

Before she could react, Snuffles lunged. But he didn’t bite Dove, instead a loud thud was heard behind her as the pure blood wizard from before crashed to the ground. Snuffles was on top of him and growling so rabidly, spit flung out of his mouth. 

It hit Dove that as she listened to her loud music, that pure blood was about to attack her. Snuffles had saved her. 

“Call your dog off!” The man shouted. 

“And why should I do that? Isn't he protecting a poor, defenseless woman?” Dove mimicked his words from before and got out her wand. “Snuffles, it's okay. I got it from here.” Dove swore the dog could understand her. As it got off the man and stood in front of her. 

Dove laughed as she noticed the man had pissed himself from fear. “If I see you here again. I’ll let him eat your face.” 

The man ran so quickly, he tripped over his own feet. Dove set down the food for Snuffle with a big grin. “You earned it buddy.”

Sirius’s blood was boiling. After he ate, he brought some food back to Buckbeak and returned to the Pub. He decided to sleep there, just in case that abominable man decided to reappear. He could picture Dove’s irresistible smile as he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4: Capturing Snuffles

Chapter 4: Capturing Snuffles

Dove skipped down to her normal practice grounds with a book about information you needed to know before taking the Auror test. The book’s front cover showed an old retired Auror’s pictures with the words “How to become an Auror.” 

Her eyelids were already heavy as she sat against a tree and started reading. But soon she was sleeping, dreaming of traveling the world and capturing dealers of dark magic. 

Sirius noticed the girl he now knew as Dove. She looked like an angel sleeping below a tree. But he knew her tongue was nothing of an angel. He had listened to a group of teen boys gossiping about the new cute bartender to find her name. He also heard quite a few stories of her attitude towards rude guest. He came closer and noticed the book she was reading. ‘Big dreams’ he told himself before her big blue eyes opened again. She flinched at the sizable figure before noticing it was Snuffles. 

“Hello boy.” She yawned and got up. “Come on, this way.” She cooed and Sirius had an inkling that she was trying to get him to follow her to a bath.   
He followed from a far as she continued to coo “come here” but ran when she said “let’s clean you off.” His suspicions proven.

For a month, ‘Snuffles’ and Dove played a game of cat and mouse. Dove tried every trick that would work for a dog. Lining food on the floor to the bath, putting the food inside, and so much more. But it was like the dog knew she was trying to capture him. 

Sometimes Dove even would talk to the dog. The stress of becoming an Auror was getting to her. “I want to help people so badly. But they haven’t accepted anyone in years. My parents are muggles, so it’s not like I have a golden ticket.” The dog would put his head in her lap as she rambled. But even then, if she tried to grab him, he would pull away and run for it. 

“Come on Snuffles!” She groaned, as he picked up the food and ran again. Then it hit her, what if Snuffles had a puppy or another dog with him. This would explain why he always left with left overs. 

So this time, Dove followed Snuffles back. She used a charm to help keep her steps quiet and her scent hidden, so the dog wouldn’t notice her. She noticed they were walking towards the caves outside Hogsmeade. But then something weird happened. She saw Harry Potter being approached by the dog. Harry Potter could be noticed by anyone, he was very famous in the wizarding world. The teen was accompanied by two friends. 

“We got you food Sirius!” The boy bellowed and Dove questioned why he would name the stray dog after the notorious killer. The notorious killer that helped kill his parents. Maybe Rita Skeeter was right and the boy was impacted significantly from his parents’ death. 

She watched as the three teens and dog went into a nearby cave and her curiosity got the best of her. She crouched low and peered into the cave. This was where her world seemed to come crashing down. The dog, the dog she fed over the last few months, slowly turned into Sirius Black himself. 

Out of gut instinct, Dove ran into the cave and in front of the three teens. Her wand was held straight at the murderer. He was much taller than her and had a shocked expression on his face. “Stay behind me kids.” 

“WAIT!” The red headed boy shouted.

“He is innocent, wait!” The girl screamed. 

“Expelliarmus.” It was Harry Potter that disarmed her. She had so much of her attention on Sirius Black that she hadn’t even noticed the boy had his wand pointed at her. Her wand dropped into Sirius’s hand. 

“Dove, listen.” His voice was smooth and deep. 

“Don’t say my name.” She spat but looked at the kids confused. “And why did you help him?” 

“Dove, please” Sirius Black’s voice pleaded again. 

“Should we wipe her memory?” Hermione questioned and Sirius shook his head. 

“No, Dove is a smart girl, she will listen.” The man put a hand through his lustrous black hair. Pulling some of the curls as he did. 

“You promise?” Dove questioned Harry. “That he is innocent?”

“On my parents death.” 

“Here, I’ll give you back your wand too. What is its core?” Sirius looked down at the hazel wood wand, it was reasonably flexible, and had botanical flowers on it. It reminded him of her tattoo.

“Dragon heartstring.” Dove’s voice came out as a question. She knew her wand’s core but wasn’t sure if she should answer the man’s question. 

So Dove sat down and listened as Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Harry told her all about Peter Pettigrew and why Sirius Black was here. They also explained why Buckbeak was at the cave's end. When the teens felt it was safe, they left.

“You-you let me pet you!” Dove scuffed pushing the man lightly. 

“Sorry about that, I was quite hungry.” 

“I thought I was getting a new pet, you came every night. Didn’t anyone else feed you.”

“Yeah but I had to make sure you were safe from all those nasty men.” Sirius gave a bark like laugh knowing Dove could handle herself. Dove couldn’t help but notice how he was covered in a layer of dirt. He had striking grey eyes and his skin was branded by a series of tattoos. 

“Well I can’t say anything this crazy has ever happened to me. But this does mean one thing?” She gave a mischievous smirk and Sirius wondered if he wanted to know. “You're going to take a bath.” 

“I am not letting you bathe me.” 

“Ew no. I mean you come in in dog form and you know, change back and use my shower. Dude, you smell.” The two laughed and Sirius agreed to come in tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: A Warm Place

Chapter 5: A Warm Place

Like always, the night ended with Dove going out to see her dog friend. But this night was different. The black dog followed the breathtaking woman back to her room. She shut the door before whispering an enchantment. “There the room is soundproof.” 

Sirius transformed and a towel was thrown in his face. “Scrub hard in there.” Dove pointed a hand towards the bathroom, her face scrunched from his stench. 

“What? Don’t find my musk to your liking?” Sirius joked but blue eyes just glared at him. 

Sirius showered for an hour. He hadn’t felt the warm heat of water in a long time. Just the cold lake, where he attempted to bathe. 

There was a knock on the door and Dove’s voice came in. “Here are some clothes people have left. They are clean. Your rags are disgusting.” She seemed to throw the clothes in and shut the door.

When Sirius came out, he looked darkly handsome, Dove had to remind herself not to drool. “How do I look?” He asked sheepishly and a blush covered her face. He had caught her checking him out. 

“Why don’t you stay here? It’s getting too cold at night. I can bring a twin mattress for the floor. Say it’s for you. Well not you you but Snuffles.”

“ I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t, I offered or demanded.” Dove swirled her wand and a twin size bed landed on the floor. It was in front of her bed and had a pair of old sheets on it. “At least it’s better than the cave.” 

Sirius practically plopped down on the bed and moaned. “Dove, you are the loveliest woman I’ve ever known.” With a yawn he was asleep. The woman couldn’t help but watch his softening face. He was so utterly handsome. 

She walked over and pulled the covered over him before getting into her own bed. 

As she drifted off into sleep, she realized what a crazy crazy situation she was in.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter 6: Training

Dove woke up early, like always, and got yet another book to study. Sirius groaned as she turned on the lights and read out loud, pacing the room. 

“You have studied every day since I met you. Don’t you deserve more then a few hours of sleep.” He pulled his pillow over his head. 

“I can’t work in this pub for the rest of my life!” Dove practically screamed as she continued to read. “I need to be someone, help people.”

“So why don’t you take the test. You are one of the wittiest witches I know. I’ve seen you take on wizards double your size.” Sirius was now sitting up and watching her pace. His words seemed to impact her because she plopped down on the bed next to him. 

“Two chances. I have two chances. Then my dreams are gone. I don’t come from a well off family that can get me in. It’s me, just me.” Sirius brushed the hair that had fallen from Dove’s messy bun behind her ears. 

“You never know till you try. Anyway, I’m from one of those top families. And look at me.” He laughed but then gave a mischievous smile. “But then again if my life didn’t fall apart, I bet I’d be the best auror they ever had.” 

“Really, I’d like to see some of your moves.” Dove winked and Sirius eyed the bed. “NOT like that.”

“My my dear, I was just looking at your wand on the bed” Sirius gave a face of innocence, making Dove’s face turn brighter than The Weasley’s hair. 

“Shut it, Snuffles. Now come on, let’s get breakfast.” Sirius turned into his dog form and followed Dove downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Oooo look! You finally got him in!” Rosmerta cheered as she chugged her third cup of coffee. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Dove paused and a devilish smirk crossed her face. “Or are you coming in late.”

“A lady never kisses and tells.” Rosmerta winked “but I haven’t seen any boys come up those stairs for you. What, nothing good enough for you in Hogsmeade?”

The dog gave a snort and Dove started to cook eggs for the both of them. 

“I heard Charlie Weasley was very interested in you when he was here. And Daniel Polle. Well and Mister William. And well just about every man that comes in here.” 

“Rosmerta, none of those men even know what I want with my life. They don’t know anything about me but I’m hot and have one hell of an ass.” Dove laughed giving her boss a playful dance and serving eggs for two. 

“I’ve already eaten dear.” Dove looked dumbfounded. She hadn’t made the eggs for Rosmerta but Sirius. She cleared her throat in thought before putting the plate on the ground. 

“Well enjoy Snuffles.” 

Once Rosmerta went up stairs and her room door closed. Sirius transformed back and joined Dove at the table. “By the way, you are right, don’t go for a man that just wants you for your looks. You are much more.” He said between bits as Dove surveyed him. 

“Ooo yeah and what do you know about that?”

“Well I know you are extremely hardworking, tough on yourself, you love animals, you look like an angel but you can take down a man with magic or your words, you love muggle music, and you want desperately to fit into the magical world.” His grey eyes were looking directly into hers. She was almost frozen. He had known so much about her in so little time. “But I do agree, you have a great ass.” They both started laughing as they finished up their breakfast before heading out towards Sirius’s cave to feed Buckbeak. 

Once in the cave, Dove couldn’t help but wonder how he lived in here. All this for the love of his godchild. So admirable. 

“So if you’re so great at magic, teach me.” Dove demanded, her voice stern but a smile was on her face. 

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or joking. And why should I?” Dove could tell Sirius was only kidding but she loved to banter. 

“Because a man has never told me no.” She stepped forward making sure they were only a few inches apart. 

“Well I won’t stop your winning spree.” Sirius was looking down at the young girl. How old was she? He had to be at least 10 years older but she didn’t act it. She wasn’t innocent about the world, she held herself strong. “Show me your patronus!” 

“Why?”

“Well, if you question everything it won’t be much of a lesson.” Sirius laughed and watched Dove’s perfect face bunch.

“Expecto Patronum.” She said and a hedgehog came rolling out. “I use to own one when I was little. Still had no clue I was a witch. One day, I was so mad at my sister, I made my hedgehog double in size and chase her. At the time, I was only 5 and my parents just assumed they didn’t notice it had grown so much. But I knew. I knew something was different about me.” 

Sirius stood beside her and put his hand around hers. He slightly moved her grip. “That should help. Are you and your family close? Is that what you thought about.”

“Yes. I think about my family, the day I got my letter from Hogwarts. The head Madame herself came. My parents and sister were so happy for me. I write to them daily.” 

Sirius stood and said the spell, a wolf coming from his wand. Dove eyes sparkled as she watched their patronuses dance around the room.“And what did you think about dog man?” 

“James, Remus, and I pranking students at Hogwarts. I came from a pure blood family and I was the black sheep, my friends were my real family.” Sirius and Dove patronuses both went out as she noticed the sad look on his face. 

She walked close to him and put a hand on his face. “No one deserves what happened to you Sirius and one day you will be free.” His eyes closed as her soft hand whipped a tear. He was truly a broken man.


	7. Chapter 7: Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes rate R material. I labeled it, so that the reader can skip if they want to.   
> Once again, please leave kudos and comments. I am VERY unsure about my writing and always like the hear from others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes rate R material. I labeled it, so that the reader can skip if they want to.   
> Once again, please leave kudos and comments. I am VERY unsure about my writing and always like the hear from others. 
> 
> Is there a way to make chapters E rated?

Chapter 7: Harry Potter

“So then who do you think is trying to hurt him?” Dove asked, getting books from her bookshelf. She wore a long t-shirt to bed and Sirius wasn’t sure if he should ask her to change. Every time she raised an arm, Sirius bite his lip as the bottom of her panties showed. He was after all a man and couldn’t help but watch the gorgeous woman. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

“Ooo yes mmm yes.” 

“And so many suspects?” Dove was now looking down at him as he sat on his small mattress. 

“It’s hard, it isn’t like I’m there to see. I can’t do much but wait.” Sirius sighed. “But it had to be someone powerful.”

“Hear me out. That greasy teacher that was in here a few nights ago.” Sirius couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. 

“That was the best thing you have EVER said.” Sirius was in tears from laughing so much as Dove just rolled her eyes, getting ready to study. 

“Quiz me?” Sirius smiled and once again started to quiz the nervous woman. He knew she would get every answer correct but for some reason she would put off taking the test. 

——  
The pub was slow and Dove couldn’t help but notice a good looking wizard come in. He was probably 20, about her age. He kept eyeing her as she gave a flirty smirk. “Hello, I’m Josh.” He said as he approached the bar.

“Dove, how may I help you?” Dove leaned against the bar making sure he got a full view of her. 

“A fire whiskey and maybe a conversation with the beautiful woman behind the counter.” Before Dove could answer, Snuffles was growling from the back door. The man shouted and backed away from the bar. 

“Dove, get that dog under control.” Rosmerta shouted. And Dove scurried to pull ‘Snuffles’ up to her room. With a slam of the door, she turned to see a now transformed Sirius. 

“And what the bloody hell was that?” She screamed and got in the older man's face. 

“He wasn’t worth your time.” Sirius’s voice was calm and he put a hand on Dove’s shoulder to calm her. 

“Oooo really? How would you know that?” But then her anger disappeared and a sly smirk graced her face. And continued to step closer to Sirius till his back hit the wall. She leaned closer till her lips were next to his ear. “Well, well Sirius Black is jealous.” 

Sirius Black’s eye flickered from her plump lips to her eyes before he rolled his own. “Trust me sweetheart, I get what I want.” 

“Of really?” Dove put her head to the side, biting on her bottom lip. “Then please, get what you want.” 

Sirius quickly picked Dove up and switched positions with her. Practically shoving her into the wall. He followed, his lips crashing on her cherry red ones. 

Sirius's chest felt hard under Dove’s palms. Her hands followed his muscles. She continued going down and running over the bulge already forming in his pants. Sirius inhaled a sharp breath and muttered, “remember it’s been a while.” He was flush but Dove just smiled.

RATED R

“Well practice makes perfect.” 

His hips bucked to her touch. He wanted more and needed more. Dove continued to kiss him back, forgetting all about her responsibilities downstairs. He began grinding against her and she could feel his cock through her dress.

Their tongues intertwined as Dove’s hand unbuttoned his pants. She slowly got on her knees, peering up at him with her big eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” Sirius groaned and she licked her lips. 

Sirius pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood. Dove’s small hands stroked his already hard cock before opening her plump lips and running her tongue over the tip. 

“Please don’t tease me little Dove.” Sirius groaned. His cheeks were red in anticipation, his hand traveled and took some of her blonde hair in them. 

Dove parted her lips, and began sucking on Sirius’s cock. Looking up at him as she did so. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth, she used her hand to cover. 

She only released for one second as Sirius moaned. “Sirius Black, fuck my face.” 

Sirius's grip on her hair tightened. He moved the back of her head roughly, pushing her down on his shaft. She gagged and moaned on his cock. Her eyes teared up as he continued to fuck her throat. His growls filled the room as Dove moaned around him, droll coming down her chin. 

Sirius’s head flung back as he groaned, his hot cumm filled her mouth as she sucked on the end of his cock. 

Sirius looked down at that perfect face swallowing every drop of his cumm. Tears of pleasure running down her face. 

“God, you are the hottest thing I’ve ever come by.” Sirius said as he got a cloth and helped clean her face. “I’m not done with you yet my little Dove.” His hand came to the end of her dress. 

But he was interrupted by a large bang on the door. “You okay in there? It’s been a bit.” 

Dove eyes went large as she hurried to fix her hair and Sirius once again transformed to his dog form. She had forgotten, she was working.

“Sorry Rosmerta, the dog had a torn in his paw. Think that's why it was growling.”


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x rated parts are labeled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave you kudos and comments! I won't lie it is what makes me want to write

Chapter 8: Gone

Dove practically ran up the stairs when her shift was over but when she opened the door no one was there. Dove sat waiting the entire night for Sirius to return but nothing. In the morning, she went to the cave and even Buckbeak was gone. 

He just left her. 

The newspaper came with the news of Cedric Diggory’s death in the Triwizard Tournament. The death was an unexplained accident according to the Ministry. But Dove kept looking for Sirius Black’s name. Was his leaving due to the death? Did someone spot him? Was he okay? 

But deep down Dove knew any sightings or information about Sirius Black would be in the paper. 

She half wanted to march to the school and ask one of the kids. But maybe she had meant less to him then she thought.

Weeks passed and even the customers noticed Dove looked down. However, even if she wanted to she couldn’t talk about it. What was she supposed to tell Rosmerta, “the dog was a human, mass murderer BUT wrongly blamed, Sirius Black.”

She even stopped studying and started to sleep in. While closing the pub, an owl swoop through the back door. The back door she always kept open, just incase. 

“Dove,  
12 Grimmauld Place   
Tomorrow 7 pm.   
Password:   
Snuffles”

Dove wasn’t sure if she was upset or excited to hear from him. If he had an owl all this time, why hadn’t he sent one earlier. 

But somehow she found herself landing in front of the address. At first, she only saw 11 and 13 but slowly 12 appeared. Grimmauld Place appeared to shove its neighboring houses, number eleven and number thirteen, out of the way as it appeared between them. Dove slowly walked up the worn set of front steps that was leading to a battered front door. On the door was a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door. This didn’t really look like Sirius's style. “Snuffles.” She whispered and the door swung open. 

The front door opened into a long hallway, lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier. At one time this must have been a grand entryway, but by the time Dove stepped in the house, it was gloomy and cobwebby, with the wallpaper peeling off and the carpet worn thin. The girl wondered if she was in the right place as the door slammed behind her. 

Then she saw him. He gave her his handsome smirk, his curly hair was pulled into a sloppy bun. He took long steps towards her, his arms out. “Dove, I’m so happy-“ SMACK. Dove had slapped him, she was breathing heavily. 

“Two weeks. Two weeks.” She put two fingers in his face. 

“Everything all right out here?” Another voice asked, a scarred face man popped his head out but Sirius waved him off. 

“Well I can explain that. Trust me if I could have been waiting in that room…” he trailed off noticing her expression. 

“You left me right after.” Dove’s voice was a whisper, she seemed to now be coming down from her initial adrenaline. Sirius’s hand cupped her face making her look at him.

“I have an explanation. Voldemort is back.” Sirius stated. He was so worried about explaining he didn’t ditch Dove after their exciting night, he didn’t realize he should have planned how to tell her. Many people didn’t know, the paper refused to cover it. Dove’s jaw dropped and she looked lost. “Don’t worry, that’s why you are here. I want you to join us, The Order.”

“The Order?” Dove felt dizzy and she steadied herself by resting her head on Sirius’s chest. 

“A group of witches and wizards ready to fight. They are in the dining room now. But I understand if you aren’t ready.” His large hand went through her hair as he waited for her answer. 

“Of course, I’m a muggle born. Of course I will fight.” Dove had that determined look back in her eye and as she looked up at Sirius. He gave her a soft kiss and held her tightly. “If you ever ghost me again, I won’t forget it.”

As the two entered, Sirius placed a hand on her back. Dumbledore was waiting at the end of the long table. “I’m glad you could join us, I’ve heard you are a very talented witch.” The elder wizard said and Dove gave a polite smile, still overwhelmed. 

“Introduction later, we need to get down to business.” Dove could recognize Mad Eye Moody anywhere. “The Ministry refused to admit that the Dark Lord has returned, thus the Order alone will work to protect Harry Potter and the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort.” The group started to make plans and shifts. Two groups, always rotating. One to protect Harry and one the prophecy. 

“And what about me?” Sirius asked, noticing his name had not been called.

“A stray dog would be too noticeable in a muggle town or the Ministry. You must stay here and guard the base.” Dumbledore explained before continuing to tell everyone what each station required. 

Dove watched Sirius’s face turn from anger, to sadness, to an emotion she couldn’t quite recognize.

Her hand landed on his knee and gave a squeeze. 

“Now that business is over! Time to eat!” The plump, red headed woman said, clapping her hands. With a snap, a feast was in front of them. “Molly Weasley dear.” She introduced herself and pointed to her husband, who was already eating a turkey leg. “And this is Arthur.” 

“Why Sirius, you didn’t exaggerate when you said she was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen.” Sirius and Dove looked like they were competing for the reddest face. “Tonks.”

“Nice to meet you. I can’t wait for you to tell me what else Sirius said about me.” 

The rest of the members introduced themselves and laughter filled the table for a short time. Allowing everyone to forget, how bad the world was. 

—-   
Finally, Sirius and Dove headed to bed. “We need to clean this place.” She said, as a bunch of dust pulled from the handrail. 

“Well Molly was nice enough to clean up my childhood bedroom.” 

On the door there is a nameplate that said Sirius. His room was spacious with a large bed that had a carved headboard, a tall window with long velvet curtains, and a candle chandelier. The walls of the room were covered with so many pictures that it is barely possible to see the wallpaper. Many of the pictures had a Permanent Sticking Charm on them so his family could not take them down. His room was decorated with Gryffindor banners and colours to show his difference from his family. 

He had pictures of muggle motorcycles and bikini-clad Muggle girls. There was also a picture of the four Marauders: himself, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail.

“Ooooo look at these hot girls.” Dove giggled as looked around at other items in his room. 

“I hate this place.” Sirius said. “I ran away from it so long ago, I never wanted to come back.”

Dove arms went around Sirius’s neck and gave him a soft kiss. “We will create better memories.” 

“Like finishing where we started.” 

X rated 

His hands were on her hips quickly, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed. “I’ve been thinking of my cock in your mouth for the last 2 weeks. Very distracting.”

“Well, now you can think of your cock fucking me.” Dove and Sirius’s kisses were full of hunger. Both their mouths and hands traveled up each other's bodies. Trying to memorize every last line. 

Soon both laid in their underwear. “Do you wanna see my pretty cunt Sirius?” Dove whispered in his ear. He wasn’t sure how much he could take. His hand moved her panties to the side to reveal her wet lip. His fingers gliding over the opening. 

Dove attempted to grind her hip into his hand. She whimpered under him. He applied pressure to Dove’s clit making her jolt in pleasure. He moved two fingers inside the now soaked cunt. Her moans filled the air. 

“I’m going to make you beg for my cock. Make you beg to cumm all over it.” Sirius growled as he bit down her neck to her stomach. Her fair skin turning red under him. 

“Fuck, Sirius, please Sirius” Dove tried but Sirius moved his fingers faster making her squirm. 

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.” She moaned out as her hands reached down and slid his cock out. “Please fuck me with your big cock.”

Finally, Sirius slid the tip of his cock in, Dove’s nails digging into his back. He went slow making sure not to lose control till he bottomed out. He nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet aroma. 

Then he started to thrust faster into her tight cunt. She cried out his name, happy that everyone had left. 

Her eyes rolled back as he hammered into her. 

“I’m going to cumm.” Sirius groaned as he felt Dove tighten around him. Her own orgasm was coming. He tried his best to fuck Dove threw her orgasm but the feeling of her tightening around him was too much. He quickly pulled out of her and emptied himself onto her stomach. Her legs were still shaking from her own. Sirius did a quick spell, cleaning them up before becoming heavy lidded. “God, I love you.” Sirius groaned as he fell asleep. 

Dove looked up at the ceiling the rest of the night. Did he mean it or was it the sex?


	9. Chapter 9: Patrolling

Chapter 9: Patrolling

Patrolling the boring muggle neighborhood was, well, boring for Dove. She stayed with Mrs. Figgs, a Squib, and a dealer of cross-bred cats and kneazels. It wasn’t helpful that Dove was allergic to cats and kept sneezing in their muggle hideout. Dove's eyes had dark bags under them. She rotated from the muggle town to watch Harry, to Sirius's place, to her work. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take. But she knew she had to be strong. The world was becoming darker. People were going missing and even The Three Broomsticks seemed to be empty most nights. Finally, Mundungus came and Dove was able to go back to Sirius. Sirius smiled as Dove dove into his arms. A drink was in his hand. 

“I feel useless. I can’t do anything.” He breath smelled of liquor. Dove took the whiskey and dumped it down the sink. 

“Sirius, I visit every day and trust me, patrolling is boring. I don’t want to see you drinking away any of those worries.” Dove shoved Sirius on an armchair in front of the fire, before getting on his lap and cuddling into him. 

“I know, I just miss you. My sweet Dove, I worry.” His hands were in her hair making her eyes close.

“Like I said, today you missed me blowing my nose into 20 tissues and watching an empty street.” Dove’s nose was still pink from how many times she sneezed. 

“I’m sure you still looked beautiful.” 

“Now, don't sweet nothing me boy. Molly is coming to help clean soon.” 

Sirius groaned loudly causing the old picture of Mrs. Black to start screaming. “Filthy mud blood kissing my son!” 

“Is it bad that I’m glad she is dead?” Dove asked and they waited for the portrait to quiet down. 

“Trust me I completely agree.”

——

Molly, Sirius, and Dove had been cleaning for half the day. It seemed the dust was never ending. At one point, Dove swore she saw a rat or two. They even had to make a list of magical creatures they had to figure out how to get rid of. 

To all threes agony, the portrait of Mrs. Black seemed to have a lot of dark magic on it. They couldn't get the thing off the wall or even get her to shut up. So they hung some curtains in front of her. 

“Well the family room is done, the stairs, and two bedrooms.” Molly, Sirius, and Dove were draped on the couches. They were all exhausted. 

“If only we had a house elf.” Dove groaned. 

“We actually do, I think he went a little crazy though. Doesn’t do much.” Sirius said and Dove groaned again.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Mark

Chapter 10: The Dark Mark 

Dove continued to work her shift. Only 3 people had come in so far. She was cleaning the same counter for the eighth time, just to entertain herself.

“Look here boys.” A group of men came in, their eyes set on Dove. “The little mud blood is here. Pity she isn’t protecting her parents.” The man snarled, his double chin shaking as he laughed. 

“What do you mean my parents?” 

“Word goes around quickly who you have been helping. You should have known.” The three men walked out and Dove dropped the rag she was holding. She felt like the air had left her throat shattered as she apparated to her childhood home. But when she got there, the dark mark held high in the sky. 

“No, please no, please.” She cried as she slowly walked up to the small blue house. The front door was open and there was no sound from the muggle residence. Dove stood there, unsure if she wanted to see the inside. How did they know she was in The Order? How did they find her parents? 

Finally, she walked in to see her mom, dad, and sister sitting on the couches. All with shocked expressions on their dead faces. Even though she knew they were gone, dead, Dove shook each one. Screaming their names into their faces. “Wake up! Wake up, wake up. Please please!” 

She slowly felt herself sit on the floor, grabbing onto her sister and she cried. Her sobs echoed in the house and a large snap was heard outside. More sounded and soon the aurors were coming in. 

Tonks quickly vanished the dark mark. 

Kingsley walked in, his wand raised and saw the broken girl. She didn’t even look up at who had entered. Her face was swollen from crying. Her grip on her sister tightened. 

“I’m so sorry.” Dove whispered. “I’m so sorry I’m a witch. I’m so sorry.” 

Kingsley leaned over to another Auror, “Tell Sirius and get the Order to the base now.” 

Tonk and Kingsley started to pull Dove away from her family. “You can’t help them now dear.” He said and Dove slowly sank into Tonks. 

Dove’s presence was usually powerful and assertive but now Tonks noticed how truly small she was. 

——

“I’m so sorry dear.” Molly Weasley said, rubbing Dove’s back. Everyone was quiet. Waiting for Dumbledore’s orders. 

Dove wasn’t sure why she was at the table. She wasn’t sure why people continued to apologize to her. She hated their pity. 

“Dumbledore always keeps us waiting.” Her voice spat. “They are hunting our families. We need to take steps to keep ourselves and our families safe.”

“I’m sure they won’t try something like this again.” Arthur tried to comfort but Dove stood up fast. Making her chair fall behind her. 

“Why? Because my family were muggles. Easy targets.” She left the room. Images of her parents and sister’s eyes flickered in her head. 

Sirius followed her up to their shared room. He laid next to her in bed and pulled her close. Kissing the top of her head. “Do you want to talk?”

“No, just hold me.” She cried into his shirt for so long it became damp. Finally, Sirius decided it was time to break the silence. 

“In 5 years, where do you think we will live?” He asked her and her sniffles paused. 

“Honestly, not here.” She chuckled. “Maybe around where the Weasley are? I would love to have land for our kids to play on.” Dove now watched Sirius’s hand as she played with it. 

“Kids? How many?” 

“Well not a village like the Weasleys. Probably 2 maybe 3.” They both sat and imagined their kids running in the backyard. Safe and happy. 

“And a dog?” Sirius asked, making Dove chuckle again. 

“Of course, all the animals.” Dove yawned and slowly drifted to sleep. 

——   
The next month, Dove slowly got back to herself. They had informed her work what had happened and she decided to not go back.

Tonks and Dove slowly became good friends too. “I don’t know he isn’t all that cute.” Dove said, looking at the band members of Tonk’s favorite wizarding band. 

“That’s just cause you don’t like blondes!” Tonks snapped back, taking the moving magazine. 

“We would look like siblings. I don’t wanna live my life being asked ‘is that your brother’ with my boyfriend!” 

“Well I mean that’s true. You're more into older men anyway.” 

“Hey Tonks.” Dove's voice turned serious and Tonk’s quickly put down her magazine. 

“Yeah.” 

“I want to apply to be an Auror. I want to protect people like I couldn’t protect my parents. Do you think you can help me?” A toothy grin came on Tonk’s face as she jumped in place. 

“Of course! Maybe you will be my first intern.”


	11. Chapter 11: The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated R parts in this chapter

Chapter 11: The Test 

Dove sat in the Auror’s ministry office. Questions were hurled Dove’s way and she continued to try and answer the best she could. But the first series were personality questions and she couldn’t really answer them wrong per say. 

They then asked a series of questions on what Dove would do in very detailed situations. Almost too detailed. 

Once the verbal questions ended, she was given a test on her academic knowledge. Dove completed this in record timing. 

Dove waited as her test results were looked over. Her hands were in her blonde hair and she was practically pulling it out. 

“Dove.” A deep voice came, making her stand quickly. 

“My name is Kingsley and I will be doing your practical magic test.” Kingsley was a tall black wizard with broad shoulders. He was bald, and wore a single gold hoop earring. He had a slow, deep voice that Dove found reassuring.

“Yes sir.” Dove said, following him to a training room. 

There they dueled for what felt like hours. Any time she wanted to stop, she would think about her parents and how she wanted to protect more people like them. By the time they were finished, her body ached. 

“We will let you know our answer soon.” He said with a small bow but added. “Tonks was right, a real badass.”

——  
Sirius was waiting for his girlfriend with sunflowers and a fully prepared meal. “I got to the practical test but I don’t know if I made it.” She rambled to him before even a hello. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as her skin was peppered with kisses. 

“Dove when you walk into a room, everyone notices you. You are witty and strong, they will accept you.” Sirius gave her a deep kiss and handed her the flowers. 

“Thank you.” 

“I love you Dove.” She looked above the flowers and gave him a devilish smirk. 

“You do?”

“Of course, I’ve told you before.” His eyebrows were scrunched together confused by the blonde’s actions. 

“Nooo you told me after sex. I wasn’t sure if you meant it. But now I know. I love you too by the way.” She gave him another kiss, her hands moved up his shirt feeling his muscles. In his boredom he was working out and now had a sharp V and a sculpted body. 

Rated R 

“Now dear, I made us food. Don’t get worked up.” But Dove hoisted herself on the table, spreading her legs. 

“Then come get a taste.” Sirius growled and dropped onto his knees. He lathered kisses up her inner thigh and kissed her clothed pussy before yanking down both her pants and underwear. 

“I fucking love this pussy.” His tongue licked up the slit as he heard Dove’s light moans from above. She watched him with anticipation as he sucked on her clit. Her body moved on its own as it bucked her hips into his face. 

“Please Sirius, your fingers.” Sirius chuckled at his impatient girlfriend. Bringing two of his long fingers to her wet folds as he continued to suck on her clit. 

“What do you say?”

“Sirius please I’m begging you.” And Sirius did as she asked, pumping his fingers into her rapidly while playing with her clit. Her legs were shaking as she grabbed a hold of his curly locks and pushed him closer. 

Her breath was hot, her moans left her mouth in a high pitch whine. Dove’s cunt tightened around his fingers before her orgasm took a hold of her. 

“Good girl.” Sirius groaned, licking up her juices. “Now get up and bend over.” Still dazed from the orgasm, Dove moved off the table slowly and turned. Her top half laid on the table and her ass was on full display 

Smack! Sirius’s hand made a pink print on her pale skin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to feel your legs.” Her hips pushed back, her wet pussy yearning for his cock. 

Sirius didn’t bother going slow, instead he bottomed out in one thrust. He pressed so deep, making her feel so full. Earning a scream of a moan from the girl below him. He was fucking her so hard, her hips were digging into the table, leaving bruises. Dove’s moans were laced with praise as Sirius gathered her hair and pulled her back. Now her back was arched. The position was slightly painful, which only made Dove more turned on. 

As one hand kept in Dove’s hair, the other sweeped her ass and squeezed it. “Please spank me.” Dove began as Sirius’s spanked her hard, unforgiving, making her ass string against him. 

Her eyes squinted shut as her body felt so good, narrowing down on the hot thick cock fucking her. Sirius was fucking Dove hard and fast, slamming her hips back against his with each thrust. 

His hand reached over and started to play with her clit. She could feel her stomach tighten. Sirius was hitting her g spot now and her eyes rolled as she screamed his name. Sirius moaned on top of her, still fucking her fast and brutal. 

“Please, fill me with your cumm.” Dove’s walls were squeezing him right and he came to her wishes. His motions lost their pace as his cumm filled her up and his cock twitched inside her. Slowly, pulling out, he watched as his cum leaked outside of her. 

“Fuck.” He whispered as he pulled her off the table and carried her to the couch. They both lazily embraced each other. Finally, he mustered enough energy to carry Dove’s small body up the stairs and ran a bath. 

Dove leaned against Sirius’s naked body. The warm water of the bath soothed her. She could still feel his cum leaking out of her. “Do you like my cum in you?” He whispered as she closed her eyes. 

“Are you offering me more?” She chuckled and Sirius wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’ll fill you up every night my little Dove, as long as you keep screaming my name like that.”


	12. Chapter 12: The Answer

Chapter 12: The Answer 

Finally a letter came from the Ministry. Dove couldn’t open it and instead handed it to Sirius who gave her a large smile. “You will be training under Kingsley for the next three years to become an auror!” 

Dove hugged Sirius so tightly she swear she could have broken him. 

“Tonks will be mad but I’m so excited.” 

Ooooo and Tonks was. She spent Dove’s first day of training listing all the reasons why she would be a better mentor. Even though the bald man kept reminding Tonks they would be spending most of their time together. 

“Well our main objective is of course finding Sirius Black?” Tonk’s laughed and showed Dove his folder. They had fake sightings all over Brazil to throw everyone off.

“Thank you.” Dove told them honestly. “Snuffles is the best thing I have in my life.” 

“And me of course” Tonk’s joked as they continued to give Dove her tour. Dove couldn’t help but wish Sirius was here. She knew how much he hated his childhood home but didn’t know what else to do. She kept reminding him that after the war, his name would be cleared. 

Auror training was more exhausting than Dove could have imagined. As she walked back into the house though, Sirius always seemed to give her another burst of energy. They seemed to start up wherever they landed. 

Today however, the Weasley’s were coming to stay the rest of the summer and then Harry later on. Dove was excited to get to know the young Hermione more, they were both muggle born and understood each other best. 

“Soundproof the bedroom?” She questioned Sirius and he gave her a wink 

“But I’ll miss fucking on the table, staircase, floor.” She softly punched him and rolled her eyes. 

“Now shush they will be here soon.”

The house was much more exciting with the Weasleys and Hermione. Dove couldn’t help but feel less guilty when she left, knowing he would be surrounded by people. Two being the Weasley twins that seemed to deeply admire Sirius. 

``````

They were all preparing to get Harry Potter. The Order sat at the long table and discussed the plan. 

“And what about me?” Sirius bellowed over the group. “He is my godson!” 

Dove’s hand was on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear, “calm down.” This seemed to work for a second but a drawled out voice came. 

“Yes Sirius, listen to your keeper.” The voice belonged to Severus Snape. Before Sirius could do anything, Dove was at her feet.

“I don’t give a shit who you are and how far you are up Dumbledore’s ass. I will hex you so bad.” Dove started and Snape understood now why people described her as terrifying when upset. It was actually Sirius who broke the tension, giving a loud laugh. 

“Told you Remus! I told you she hates him too. Didn’t even have to convince her.” Remus gave a nod to his friend before getting everyone back on track for the plan. 

“Should my hair be purple or pink?” Tonks asked Remus, like it was the most important part of the plan. He stared blankly at her as Dove answered back “purple.” With a short nod. 

“How are you on a broom Dove? We need one more.” Mad Eye Moody spoke as all eyes fell to the fiery girl. 

“I played chaser on my old quidditch team.” Dove gave a prideful smirk. “Well until 6th year, I guess you can only punch one prissy boy and get away with it. Two-“ she paused “anyway my temper is of course better Kingsley.” She had completely forgotten her mentor was there. 

“It is fine Dove, be yourself.” Kingsley’s deep voice came. Always so comforting. 

“I wouldn’t tell her that.” Tonk’s joked, earning a playful slap from Dove.


	13. Chapter 13: Mission Potter

Chapter 13: Mission Potter

A snap followed the group as they entered the muggle home of Harry Potter. Harry Potter moved swiftly and silently towards the ground. Their silhouettes illuminated by the street lights. 

“Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone’s eye out,” said the low, growling voice of Mad Eye Moody.

“Professor Moody?” Harry asked and he lowered his wand before looking at the group. “Professor Lupin?”

“Why are we all standing in the dark?” Tonk’s said “Lumus.” The hall illuminated, allowing Harry to get a better look at the crowd. 

“Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would,” said Tonks, her heart shaped face was looking at Harry as her dark eyes twinkled. She had listened to Dove and her hair was short and purple. 

“Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus.” Said Kingsley as he surveyed the house. “He looks exactly like James.” 

“Except the eyes,” said a wheezy-voiced silver-haired wizard at the back. “Lily’s eyes.” 

“Are we sure it is him? We can’t bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone bought any Veritaserum. Dove, do you have any?” Mad-Eye rambled as Dove lifted her eyebrow.

“Ooo yeah, I keep some in my back pocket just incase I need to give some to Harry Potter.” Dove said sarcastically and it was the first time Harry had noticed The Three Broomsticks bartender was here. 

She had cut her hair to below her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes scanned around. Harry didn’t even know she had known the group. 

“Harry, what spell did you use against me?” Said Dove. 

“Expelliarmus.” Said Harry nervously. 

“Too easy.” Mad-Eye said and Lupin tried. 

“What form does your patronus take?” Said Lupin. 

“A stag,” said Harry looking even more nervous. 

“That’s him, Mad-Eye.” Said Lupin. 

Tonk’s started to tell Harry how she made up a “All- England Best Kept Suburan Lawn Competition '' to get the Dursley’s out of the house. Before Remus started introducing everyone. 

“This is Nymphadora-“

“Don’t call me Nymphadora, Remus,” she shuddered. “It’s Tonks.”

Remus continued, “Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and Dove-“

“So you believe us about Sirius?” Harry asked Dove and Tonks gave an expression Harry couldn’t read. 

“Ooooo she really believed Sirius.” Tonks said with a laugh as Moody shot them all a look. 

They started their parts of the plan. Tonks and Dove helped Harry pack and the rest patrolled. “So Sirius and you are friends now?” He asked Dove, last seeing her in a cave. 

“Mmm yes-“ 

“More than that.” Tonk’s finished giving her a wink. Harry was quite sad his godfather hadn’t informed him about his relationship but his godfather always feared their mail would be intercepted. Maybe he thought it would put Dove at risk? 

The group kicked off hard from the ground. The cool night air rushed through their hair as the square gardens of Privet Drive fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of greens and blacks. Mad-Eye was yelling over the winds, “keep close. We don’t break rank for anything, got me? If one of us is killed the other keeps flying, don’t stop, don’t break ranks; they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guards are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they’ll join you.” 

“Stop being so cheerful, Mad-eye.” Said Tonks. 

“Yeah with that cheerful attitude, Harry will think we aren’t taking this seriously.” Dove joked back. 

Everyone felt frozen to their brooms as they finally arrived at Grimmauld Place. The rest of the order came rushing over as they entered. 

“Don’t go in that room. This family was weird, haven’t had a chance to clean it all out yet. Dead house elves heads are hung up.” Dove told Harry. A look of disgust on her face. 

Finally, Sirius came out to say hello but not before Tonk’s tripped into the curtains holding Mrs. Black. 

“Filth! Scum! By products of dirt and vilenes! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks-“ it continued but Dove just rolled her eyes. 

“I got it Sirius, go talk to Harry.” Dove said and noticed how bitter Sirius looked. He was not happy about not going. But nonetheless Sirius and Harry started to chat about The Order. 

“And Dove?” Harry asked and Sirius gave a smirk. 

“Dove and I are dating. I think you would like her. I didn’t want to use her name in letters.” This confirmed Harry suspicions as he watched Tonks and Dove chat. “Now let's talk about our plans for Voldemort.” 

The atmosphere in the room changed completely. Dove glared at Sirius, knowing full well Dumbledore had forbidden them to tell the extremely young boy about the plans. 

“He is too young.” Said Mrs. Weasley. She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched upon its arm, every trace of drowsiness gone. 

“Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to know our plans?” Asked Sirius. “Harry’s been trapped in that Muggle house for months. He’s got the right to know what’s been happen—-“

Sirius Black and Mrs. Weasley started to fight. Dove wasn’t sure what to do. The fight was turning bad but before Dove did anything Sirius spat, “he’s not your son.” 

“Sirius.” Dove yelled. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him from his chair. “Sorry Molly.” Dove whispered to Mrs. Weasley whose lower lip was trembling. 

Once outside the door, Dove gave Sirius a stern look. “What the hell is your problem? Your picking fights more than helping. You know Molly practically gave the boy a family.” Little did Dove know everyone inside the kitchen was silent, listening to her. “Sirius Black I love you but please. We need to stop quickening to anger.” 

“And you can talk?” Sirius asked and walked back in the room. His face was white as he sat down. 

Thank god for Tonk’s, she broke the tension by transforming her face into a duck. Soon the entire room was chatting again but Sirius.

Sirius didn’t even bother to kiss Dove goodnight before he went to bed. 

——-

When Dove awoke. Sirius was already sitting up, watching her. “I’m sorry, I just want to help so bad.” His voice was barely a whisper and Dove crawled into his lap kissing his lips. 

“Sirius, I can’t imagine how you feel. I’m going to start some activities, maybe you can join me?” Dove actually had not planned on adding anymore activities to her life but she knew Sirius would refuse if her true intentions were revealed. “But first, you apologize to Molly.” 

Dove caught Fred and George listening into Molly and Sirius’s conversation. Instead of lecturing them, she asked to listen in too.

Dove was happy to hear that Sirius was full of remorse from his remarks and quickly went to get a pad of paper. She wrote the new activities. 

6 am Yoga and meditation (Optional)

7 am Magic Practice

8-4 Dove works and the house cleans

5 pm Cooking lessons with Molly

7 pm Game time

She posted it on the kitchen door after Molly agreed with the cooking lessons. 

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly loved the idea of morning yoga. Fred and George were quickly kicked out for checking out Dove’s ass. Harry and Sirius were forced to come by Dove and wouldn’t admit they were enjoying it. 

Magic practice were great for all of the of age wizards and witches. The younger ones watched and complained that they couldn’t join. 

Cooking lessons with Molly were Dove’s favorite. “You're telling me you never boiled an egg?” She questioned Sirius and Dove held her hand over her mouth, trying not to openly laugh. 

Game time was Sirius and the twins favorite time. They spent all day making up crazy games to play. One being, “don’t wake Mrs. Black”. Hermione, Harry, and Dove enjoyed playing “What is this muggle object?” And watching the purebloods guess ridiculous answers. 

This carried on till it was time for the kids to go back to Hogwarts. Sirius’s face fell as he watched them leave. Giving Harry a large hug. 

“I’m going to miss game nights.” He told Dove, his arms wrapped around her. 

“Ooo I wasn’t planning on stopping.” Dove had a dangerous smile. She pulled out a muggle box. “I have some great muggle toys for us to explore.” 

Sirius looked confused at first but noticed the box was filled with different muggle sex toys. Sirius picked Dove up bridal style before running up stairs to try some out. 

——-


	14. Chapter 14: Trouble

Chapter 14: Trouble

It had all happened so quick. First, Dove and Sirius were talking in the family room and next they noticed a small owl had come in.

“We are going to the ministry to rescue Padfoot. Harry won’t listen. ~Hermione.” 

“Contact The Order now.” Sirius shouted and Dove went to the fireplace. Using Floo Powder to collect everyone. 

They arrived at the Ministry just in time. Harry was about to give the prophecy to Malfoy. 

Sirius, Dove, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley came in from the doors above. Malfoy turned and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step toward the sunken floor: Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light.

Dolohov shouted hexes at Neville but before he could attack again, Dove slammed into him and the two began to duel. Harry then hit Dolohov from behind with another Full Full Body-Bind Curse. Dove gave him a smirk and a nod. Sirius ran off to duel Bellatrix, who had just easily blasted Tonks unconscious, sending her tumbling down the chamber's steps. In the meantime, Kingsley was duelling both Rookwood and Rodolphus and Lupin was fighting Goyle Snr. 

Dove finally caught her breath but noticed Bellatrix and Sirius were still heavily duelling below next to the chamber archway, with Sirius easily ducking and blocking her spells, all the while taunting her failure to hit him with them. At that precise moment, Bellatrix fired another spell at Sirius, hitting him directly in the chest and causing his body to fall back. Dove’s legs sprang into action as she pushed Sirius away from the Veil. 

Sirius’s body was full of cuts and he was bleeding out onto the floor. Lupin had to prevent Harry from coming over, the scene too dangerous. Dove’s eyes were full of tears as she muttered healing charms. Trying to get the blood back into Sirius’s body. He tried to talk but only air came out. 

“Help me!” She screamed to no one in particular and Lupin joined her muttering healing charms. 

Lupin and Dove were too distracted by Sirius’s withering form. Bellatrix, yelling triumphantly, began running up the chamber steps to escape and Harry, maddened with grief and anger at his godfather's bleeding out, heavily pursued Bellatrix out of the Department of Mysteries and up to the Ministry's Main Atrium. By the time Dove and Lupin stopped the bleeding, no one knew where Harry Potter had gone. 

Dove looking down at her boyfriend. He was alive but barely. 

As Dove continued to help the others up, a shocked wave went through the room. Yells were sounded. “It’s Dumbledore,” Kingsley said “and him.” 

That day Minister Fudge finally saw Voldemort. That day Sirius almost died. 

——  
It had been three days and Sirius had still not woken. He slept in his bed breathing softly. Dove had never looked so ill. She hadn’t slept the entire time. Everyone took turns performing healing spells but it did little. Even Snape dropped off healing potions for him. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry I ever questioned you.” Dove said, but her eyes remained on her boyfriend, unmoving. 

“I too have lost everyone.” Snape said. “If I can help someone keep the last person in their life alive, I will. I do this for you.”

Snape came forward and looked at the woman. Her beauty was still apparent but clouded by her large deep bags. “I’m sorry but I need to do this.” He said, before putting her under a sleeping spell. 

Dove awoke in the other room. She practically ran to Sirius’s bed. “Still asleep Dove, but looking better.” Molly smiled at her. “We found an actual medical witch to come and see him daily. Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts.” 

“Thank you Molly.” 

“Harry Potter is downstairs. He feels fully responsible for Sirius being so injured. I wonder if you would talk to him.” Molly looked at Dove nervously but she nodded and set down to talk to the boy. Harry looked like a complete mess. 

“Your hair looks like shit Harry.” Dove chuckled and summoned a brush. 

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned but Dove was already combing his hair. 

“I would have done the same thing if I thought I saw Sirius dying. I would have run off to the ministry. It isn’t your fault and he will be fine.” Harry felt like this was what it was like to have a mother’s comfort as she brushed his hair. “If you EVER put yourself in danger again though, I’ll tie you up to Kreacher.” 

“I’m sorry Dove.” Harry’s eyes were full of tears as she hugged him. 

“It’s okay dear. I’m just happy you are okay. I mean if Sirius is your godfather, maybe one day I’ll be your godmother.” 

“I’d really like that.” Harry sniffed. 

“Now, don’t think this gets you out of morning yoga Harry.” The boy groaned because he knew Dove would keep her word. He even imagined her pulling Sirius’s unconscious body to the mats. 

——-

Sirius slowly blinked and looked around. His blonde girlfriend was curled up, sleeping in a small chair. He tried to move but his entire body shot with pain. She was in a muggle workout outfit. He couldn’t help but wonder how much stress yoga and baking she had been doing. 

He tried again to reach her but pain went through his body. He let out a groan and Dove’s big blue eyes opened wide. 

“Sirius, Sirius. Don’t move.” Dove rushed to the door calling Molly for ice. 

“What happened?” His voice cracked as Dove came back to his bedside. 

“You've been out for a week. Whatever Bellatrix used on you, it literally started ripping your body apart.” Dove and Molly helped him sit up as she continued. “We all worked on you, Snape even made you potions, we finally found a medical witch to help you. But it was very dark magic and you have a long recovery ahead of you.” 

“But Harry, the kids?” Sirius tried once again to get up and Dove placed her hand on his chest. 

“I will put you to sleep if I need to Black. Everyone is fine. Harry is back at school. We will owl him.” 

So the next few months, Dove nursed Sirius back to help. She cooked, cleaned, helped him stretch, and walk. He got better every day. 

When Harry was finally able to visit, he wasn’t sure if he was sad or happy to see Dove get out 3 yoga mats and Sirius was joining them. 

“I swear Harry last night she was talking to that god awful house elf, telling him house yoga would be good for his mental health.” Dove looked over to the two, trying to listen in. “She is mad.” 

“Hey! I know you're talking about me. For you information, Kreacher and I are becoming friends!” Dove said from her Child Pose but Sirius continued. 

“Yeah, now he calls her trash instead of mud blood scum.” Harry and Sirius laughed as Dove commanded them to get back in child pose. Sirius did his best, he still had a hard time getting around and had to use a cane. 

The rest of the day, the group chatted and played games. Harry telling them all about the rest of his year at Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15: Bun

Chapter 15: Bun 

Dove woke up suddenly, she attempted to get up quickly but leaned over, puking onto the floor. Sirius woke up and his hand was on her back, soothing her. 

“I’m so sorry, came out of nowhere.” Sirius waved his wand, putting the mess is a trash can. 

“You alright dear?” He asked but Dove’s face quickly yellowed. Sirius held a trash can to her face as she continued to become sick. 

A sick Dove cuddled into Sirius as he twirled her hair. “Accio water.” He said and made sure she drank. 

“Must have caught a bug.” Dove muttered. 

“Make sure to get some well needed rest.” Sirius whispered, as she drifted into a nap. When Dove got up from her nap, she went downstairs to get a potion to help her with her nausea. Noticing Kreacher pretending to dust the stairs. 

“The mudblood is pregnant. Pregnant with filth.” Kreacher muttered as he saw her. Dove rolled her eyes at the house elf but then started to count the day since her last cycle.

She knew what she had to do. Not knowing how wizards did a pregnancy test, Dove walked to a muggle convenience store. She bought 5 and quickly headed back. 

She closed her eyes as she waited for the results. 2 minutes felt like so long when you needed to know something so important. Finally it was time. Each pregnancy test had two lines, Dove was pregnant. 

An unidentifiable emotion held her as she sat on the bathroom floor. How could she bring a child into this world? Would Sirius be happy? Was it a boy or girl? Was she prepared for a child? What would she name it? 

Dove’s inner monologue was interrupted by a knock on the door. “You okay Dove?” Sirius was concerned, probably thinking she was vomiting still. 

The blonde opened the door slightly and looked everywhere but Sirius’s eyes. Sirius believed this was the first time he had seen Dove so nervous. “Did I do something wrong?” He questioned as she shook her head, looking at her feet. 

“I have exciting, well not exciting, maybe exciting. I have news, just news.” Sirius’s hand lifted Dove chin up to meet his eyes. He gave her a soft kiss. 

“Yes?”

“I’m pregnant.” Sirius Black was dumb struck. His mouth was wide open as he looked at Dove. 

“Holy shit, holy shit I’m going to be a dad.” A toothy grin came on his face as he lifted Dove into the air. “I have the most incredible girl and we are going to have a baby!” 

Dove finally smiled, this was a happy event. “How long are you?”

“I don’t know, I just took the test.” Sirius’s hand was on her stomach. He looked like the happiest man on the planet. 

“I gotta tell Harry and Remus.” Sirius said as he pulled Dove into his grip. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Promise me something Dove?” 

“Yes?”

“We will somehow get that horrible painting of my mom’s down before our baby is born.”


	16. Chapter 16: Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I love to hear from people and see kudos on my work.  
> I do not like making very long stories and usually keep my stories under 20 chapters.  
> Due to this, this chapter is a time skipping chapter that shows main events.

Chapter 16: announcement 

The Order continued to talk at the long table but Sirius Black wasn’t listening. “Dove is pregnant.” He practically screamed the second business was finished.

The entire table went silent. Before Molly and Tonks jumped up and hugged Dove. Remus gave Sirius a pat on the back. He was absolutely beaming. Molly waved her wand and a sign saying, “Congrats Dove and Sirius” held above. 

“We have to plan a baby shower.” Molly said, clapping her hands. 

“Is it really time to be planning these activities?” Snape drawled but Kingsley answered. 

“We all need a little hope and happiness in these times.”

“How along are you?” Tonk’s asked. 

“3 months. Went to the muggle doctor and everything. I have ultrasounds. Sirius went with me even. We used Polyjuice potion.” Dove paused and noticed the stillness of the group. “It was a muggle doctor.”

“Don't do it again.” Mad-Eye said and Dove and Sirius nodded. 

~~~~~

“Everyone take their bets.” Fred hollered as he and George went to each guest at the baby shower party.

“A boy or girl! Put a couple gallons on it!” George said to the group. 

“Are you guys taking bets on my baby?” Dove asked but handed the twins some money. “Girl!” 

Tonk’s was the only one that knew the gender. She had prepared a grand reveal for the group. 

Sirius wore a dark blue tux and Dove wore a pink dress. This was probably the only time anyone had seen Dove in pink. 

“Ready everyone!” Tonk’s said, waving her wand. In a second, the room filled with small blue and pink fireworks. “Everyone, countdown!”

“3,2,1!” At once, the entire room was filled with only pink fireworks. Sirius kissed Dove and put his hand on her stomach. 

“I can’t wait to meet you, my little girl.” He whispered.  
~~~~~

“So what theme shall we make the room?” Sirius asked knowing Dove already had a plan. 

“I’m thinking magical creatures' ' She wore a huge smile. “A baby dragon over the crib, a hippogriff here, oooo and maybe a niffler with some gold over here.” 

Dove painted as Sirius started to put together the crib, changing table, and rocking chair with his wand. 

They chatted about parenting and noticed Kreacher had come into the room. Dove sat Kreacher down like a child being told bad news. 

“We are going to have a baby and I need you to promise to be nice.” Dove said in a voice that resembled a teacher talking to a student.

“But Mrs. Black would be angry. A baby of filth coming into the house.” Kreacher muttered to himself as Sirius went to yell but Dove put her arm out. 

“Kreacher. I know how upset you were when we finally figured out how to remove the painting of Mrs. Black. I know this will be hard for you, so I got you a small painting of Mrs. Black to keep in your room. Look it's her and Regulus.” Dove pointed at the small magic photo she had framed. A tear fell down the house elf’s eye and he hugged the picture and went back to his closet room. Dove had attempt to get him something bigger but the elf refused. 

“He isn’t coming close to our daughter.” Sirius groaned and surprisingly Dove was nodding.

“No where close. Lets charm the room.”

—-

“Are you seriously doing yoga?” Harry’s voice rang behind Dove. He was staying with them for Christmas break along with the Weasleys. Ginny and Hermione were on both sides of Dove. 

“Yoga is very good for pregnancies.” Dove said matter of factly and Harry went to find Sirius. Afraid the women would force him into another yoga session. 

“So are you still training with the Auror?” Hermione asked as they continued into downward dog. Dove’s stomach was now too large, she did her adaptive version. 

“Ooo yes. Mostly paperwork now though. They won’t let me practice dueling. I’m taking some time off once the kid is born. I don’t know how long yet, with everything happening.” Dove’s eyes started to tear. “Sorry dang pregnancy makes me so emotional and I just wish we could hurry up and win this before the baby gets here but I know, I know that’s crazy.” 

“Do you think Kreacher will help with the baby?” Hermione asked and Dove tried to not laugh openly at the girl. 

“I completely agree with you on the treatment of house elves but I promise you, Kreacher wouldn’t want to touch a baby with a ten foot pole.”

~~~~~ 

The day was finally here. Madame Pomfrey has been summoned to the house. Dove swore and screamed at Sirius until the cries of their baby sounded. 

“What will you name her?” Madame Pomfrey asked. 

“Maya Black.” Sirius and Dove answered. 

“She has your eyes.” Sirius whispered, looking at the baby now on Dove’s chest. 

“Looks like she has some blonde hair too.” Short blonde hair stuck out from the babies head. 

“She is perfect.” 

~~~~~ 

This happiness was short lived. With the announcement of Dumbledore’s death, it was hard to remain positive. 

Dove was overly spoiling the baby. “She can’t go out into this dangerous world. We have to make sure she is given everything here. I’ll stop when things get back to normal.”

The house was full of stuffed animals, baby books, baby bouncers, muggle and magical babies toys alike. Sirius wondered if he should stop his girlfriend from buying more but also knew it was her coping with the crazy world they lived in. 

Molly was very helpful and would always come to give the new parents a rest and help with the baby. 

Still, now that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the run it was hard not to worry. Every day more missing people were announced, more deaths. Dove would go out with Tonks and Kingsley to patrol and fight. She would always give Sirius and Maya a long kiss and hug before leaving. 

~~~~  
The large table was planning for the big battle. They didn’t know when it would take place but they would be ready. “I’m pregnant.” Tonk's voice sounded. Remus at her side. “Due in a few months.” 

The table cheered and gave a toast but sadly with everything going on there wasn’t much celebration. 

“Our kids will be best of friends.” Dove muttered and gave Tonk’s a big hug. 

“Speaking of children.” Sirius said, standing tall. “I believe every family with children should have one parent that stays back from the fight.”

“Not us. All our kids will be there.” Arthur said. 

“I agree, Tonk’s and Dove should stay at a safe house.” Remus sounded, making Dove’s face scrunch. 

“I’m one of the best witches we have and so is Tonk’s.” Dove yelled at the group. 

“We can’t make orphans of these babies.” Molly said. 

“We won’t!” Tonks was on her feet too. It seemed like Tonks and Dove were fighting the entire Order.

“Why would you bring this up at a meeting instead of personally?” Dove glared at Sirius and he simply answered. 

“Cause I know you would refuse.”

“Why should I stay back and not you?” Dove spat.

“Let’s agree this is a private matter of the couples.” Arthur voiced “it is their personal decision.” 

~~~~~  
Dove wasn’t sure what to do. A part of her wanted to fight alongside Sirius but Sirius was right. What if they orphaned Maya? They had no living family to take her. 

Dove bounced Maya on her knee. She couldn’t do that to her. Deep down she knew Sirius was just as powerful but Sirius had to prove himself. He had to show the world whose side he was on and get his honor back. He had to fight to prove he was a good man.

“You’re right Sirius. I’ll stay at the safe house, at Tonk’s mom’s place.” Dove didn’t sound happy but Sirius had the biggest smile. He gave her a kiss.

“Thank you. I couldn’t imagine Maya alone without either of us.” Sirius held them both and a tears came down Dove’s eye. 

“Promise me you will live.” 

~~~~~~

The Battle of Hogwarts came and Dove and Tonks appeared at the safe house. Both with babies in hand. “I can’t do it Dove. I have to go and fight. If we die. Please. Please take care of Teddy for us.”

The two moms, the two best friends held each other and finally Tonks waved goodbye. Leaving Dove to take care of the two babies. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. With no way of getting information, there was no way of Dove knowing what was going on at Hogwarts. She watched as Teddy and Maya slept soundlessly, not knowing the horrors of what was happening.

Finally, Sirius apparated into the house. Dove ran over and hugged him, tears already in her eyes.

“We won.” Sirius whispered but there were tears in his eyes. “We lost Remus and Tonks.”

The couple hugged each other and cried. They cried because Sirius was free, they cried because the lost of their best friends, they cried because they had won.


	17. Chapter 17: The End

Chapter 17 : 5 years 

5 years have passed since the Battle Of Hogwarts. 

Dove was currently watching her daughter and adopted son playing in a sandbox outside. The warm glow of the sun warmed her. Maya was currently telling Teddy Lupin how tall their sand castle was going to be, she was a extremely extroverted girl. Maya had Dove’s blonde hair but it was in ringlets like Sirius’s. Her eyes were blue but shaped like her fathers. Teddy on the other hand had bright blue hair with large eyes resembling Tonks.

The two young children continued making their sand castle and talking about the princess who would live there. After Remus and Tonk’s death, Sirius and Dove had taken Teddy in as their own, just like Tonks had asked. 

Dove waved as she saw Molly exiting her house. The Order had practically bought all the land near The Burrow. Sirius and Dove lived across from The Weasleys. Next door, the newly weds Harry Potter and Ginny had just built a house. Everything was perfect.

Sirius came out of the house and wrapped his arms around his beautiful pregnant wife. “How did I get so lucky?” He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. 

Their dreams had come true. Sirius was a free man and had the family he always wanted.


	18. Update

I am in the process of writing three fan fictions. A Fred and Draco love triangle (chapters posted), another Sirius Black love story, and a story about Sirius Black’s daughter (I am still unsure who the love interest will be in this story. I’m thinking Fred, George, Harry, Bill, or Ron. The first chapter should be published tomorrow) 

I am glad you enjoyed this story and am hoping to write longer Harry Potter fan fictions. 

Please let me know if you are interested in one shots. I’ve been debating taking requests.


End file.
